All the stars in all the Galaxies, not one compares to you, River
by RiverPond20
Summary: It had been a few weeks since Manhattan, at least it felt like it but time is hard to keep inside the TARDIS. River wandered the corridors looking in every room she came across... except one. River and the Doctor alone in the TARDIS. Slightly smutty.


This is my first fanfiction so any constructive criticism is more than welcome. Thanks

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Manhattan, at least it felt like it but time is hard to keep inside the TARDIS. River was walking around, busying herself. She never cleaned or cooked, the TARDIS never dirtied and they rarely needed to eat, plus she was far too glamorous. Instead she wandered the corridors looking in every room she came across. She'd been to the swimming pool several times already, the library, the green house, she had been everywhere except for one room.

Today she found herself standing outside it. A large engraving in Gallifreyan was written above the door; "THE PONDS" it read. It was her parent's bedroom. She took a deep breath and reached for the handle.

"What are you doing?" A voice filled with concern came from behind her.

She didn't turn to face him; she was trying to hide the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. 'Never let him see the damage' she thought "Um, I let mother borrow a few dresses before Man"- she couldn't bring herself to say it but she continued with the latter part of her sentence "Anyway, I thought I ought to get them back; I'm running out of things to wear"

"The TARDIS will move them if you need them that badly. She'll even make new ones if you so wish" He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly rested his head on her shoulder as they both stared at the door "Child of the TARDIS, how she does love to spoil you"

She let out a little laugh before taking a deep breath and escaping his grasp. She turned to face him with the best of her false smiles "Right, where are we off to today, Sweetie?"

"Nowhere" He smiled. She cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'what do you mean nowhere?' "We're circling the Purple Hilton Moon; it's really come along since Paris XI took over the family business – well anything is an improvement on Paris X really"

"You and your facts" she smiled.

"I like facts. Facts are cool" He straightened his bow tie.

"Like Stetsons, Fezzes and bowties?" She cocked her eyebrow again, this time more playfully.

"No. Nothing is as cool as Stetsons or Fezzes and especially not as cool as bowties" He smiled. She looked at the slim young Time Lord in front of her with such affection; she loved him, not that she would ever tell him.

"Back to the topic at hand" he changed the subject "Yes, we are going nowhere today" He stepped forward and held her hand "My time with you, River, is limited and I wish to spend every moment I possibly can with you" He looked into her eyes, she could see that he was missing her parents as much as she did "I ran from you for so long, I was terrified of the moments we would meet because you know me better than I know myself, and that used to scare me, until very recently" She knew he was referring to Manhattan. His eyes gazed down to her wrist he fixed. He was playing with her fingers trying to find the way in which his fit hers perfectly "I'm not scared anymore, River"

She put her hands under his jaw and kissed him softly. She was sure she had kissed him before but his hands still had no clue what to do. She knew his mind was racing with facts but none of them seemed to be about romance. He was useless, but that's what made her love him even more; she actually got to teach _him_ something and that excited her. The man who could turn an army around at the very mention of his name, the greatest man throughout time and she could make him a confused blabbering mess. She withdrew still holding his face. He looked shocked and confused.

"Doctor, we must have kissed before?" she asked teasingly

"Yes we have!" He was quite stern but his brow loosened "I'm just not that good at it yet" he admitted.

"Oh, Sweetie, don't you worry, you get much, much better" She stroked his cheek with her thumb and winked.

Spoilers, he thought.

"So, did you have any plans for our day together?" She asked as her hands rested on her hips

His face fell slightly "Well –um – I thought - No" he finally sighed. "To be honest, I only thought about the Purple Hilton Moon five minutes before I found you. We're not even circling it yet, I need to extend the oxygen field and we can open the doors and look at it. I hear it's been described as 'very pretty'. You like looking at pretty things, don't you, River?"

"I suppose"- she was cut off

"Brilliant!" he ran towards the console room like a child to a sweet shop. She laughed "Silly Doctor" her curls bounced. She followed him at her own pace.

When she found him he was dancing around the console room pulling leavers and pressing buttons. He had thrown his tweed jacket against the railing and had his sleeves rolled up. He never did that unless he was tweaking underneath the console room.

"I just have to go down and fix the oxygen field manipulator, won't be a tick!" he called to her before he disappeared. There was a lot of noise and a few sparks out of the main console and he reappeared rubbing his hands together with a clap.

She stood next to him. "Would you like to fly her, Doctor Song?" he tried is best to wink at his wife, bless.

She nudged her bum in front of him but he didn't step back, she was sandwiched between him and the console. "Naughty Doctor" she said in the low voice he loved so much. She pulled the leaver and the TARDIS wheezed to life. They were flown about the console room "Why must you always leave the break on?" she yelled.

"It's far more fun!" he laughed.

She found herself half sitting on the console and before she had time to hold herself steady the doctor was almost on top of her. He grabbed hold of the console on either side of her legs just in time to stop his face plunging into her cleavage. "Hello, Sweetie" he said nervously. The TARDIS stopped with a final wheeze that almost sounded like a giggle 'did she plan this?' he thought but he was interrupted.

"Oi! My eyes are up here!"

He looked up at his wife. Her golden curls looked like a halo in the light of the Console. His face was bright red. By the Gods of Gallifrey, he loved this woman; this amazing, clever, sexy woman that he finally had all to himself. His mind began to wander over to its darker side. 'No!' he thought 'stop it!' 'this is no time for that kind of smut!' he shook his head.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she put a hand over one of his.

"Fine. Fine. I'm perfectly fine"

His eyes met hers. They were the window to his thoughts but she was the only one with the power to read them. "Oh you naughty, naughty Doctor" she giggled "We haven't even seen the bloody thing you want to show me and your mind is already heading for the bedroom! Honestly, you're worse than me sometimes!"

The TARDIS doors swung open and a beautiful lilac light filled the console room, it diverted the pair's train of thought. "Thank you" The doctor whispered to the TARDIS as he took River by the hand to the door. The Purple moon was very pretty. It made River smile. He loved seeing her smiling, in fact he wasn't really looking at the moon at all; his eyes were fixated on his wife.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked looking at the moon.

"The most beautiful thing these ancient eyes have ever seen" his eyes not moving from her.

"I know you're looking at me" she said with that delicious low tone. She threw a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. She could see him smiling, leaning against the door frame all smug-like with his arms folded. "River Song" his smile grew "My wife; the most beautiful thing in the universe"

"I hate you" she smiled as she smacked his arm.

"No you don't" he was still quite smug.

He stopped leaning and moved to right behind her, he held her around the waist with his head on her shoulder like he had earlier. He began to kiss along her shoulder and up her neck. Her curls dancing on the side of his face like a thousand kisses. "I guess that's the end of the star gazing" she sighed although she was far from disappointed.

"River… River… River" He whispered her name between each kiss. Her skin tasted of golden time and ammunition. She turned on the spot, still within his embrace. She kissed him slowly with passion and speed building as her hands made their way through is floppy hair. His hands were erratic at best. 'Bless, he's trying' she thought. Up and down her back, her front, everywhere until he finally found a spot where they felt most comfortable; on her round bottom. He gave it a bit of a pinch. She quickly withdrew from the kiss and without thinking she smacked him in the face.

"OW!" he held his face.

Oh, Sweetie! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just a reflex" she held his face as well

Oddly enough, he kind of liked it. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed her and viciously began kissing and nibbling at her neck and collar bone.

"Oh, Sweetie!" That tone washed over him like custard. He tried his best to split is attention between her neck and the zip at the back of her dress. She stopped him. "Let's get to the bedroom before we start that, big boy" there was the custard tone again. It nearly mad him giggle like a little schoolgirl. She wasn't sure if the Time Lord race had ever evolved from Cavemen but at this moment he became one and threw her over his shoulder as he ran towards the bedroom. Luckily the TARDIS moved it to just off the console room. River was surprised by a few things; one, his ability to literally sweep her off her feet despite his far-less-than-muscly build and two being the fact that he never lost his footing. When they got to the bedroom he threw her onto the bed and excitedly paced the room. She wondered why.

"Doctor?" he hummed in response "Have we ever done this before?" He shot a quick glance at her and he continued pacing. Her eyes grew wide and she began to giggle "No wonder you're so eager! And the pacing the room; you have no clue do you?"

"I have an idea of somewhat, thank you very much! I have done… _this _before" he walked over to her, she was kneeling on the edge of the bed "You seem to know all the things we like before I get a chance to try them, it's like a guessing game for me"

"I could tell you what you like but"-

"I know; Spoilers"

"I was going to say that this way's more fun. Letting you explore" she grabbed his suspenders and pulled him in for a kiss before pushing the elastic off his shoulders. His hands again desperately searching for the zip as her mouth moved down his neck.

He found it eventually and pulled it down gently. He knew she loved this dress, it was the only reason he didn't tear it of her. He began to kiss her again as he gently let the straps fall off her shoulders revealing her TARDIS blue lacy bra. He was captivated, almost in a trance just looking at her voluptuous breasts. "Yowza"

She handled his bowtie with as much care as he did her dress and placed it on the dresser next to the bed. He began to clamber onto the bed next to her whilst trying to remain lip-locked. He fell onto his back, their lips separating. She kicked the dress of and climbed on top of him. She ripped his shirt open sending buttons flying across the room. At first he wanted to yell at her for doing so, he liked that shirt, but then he realised this glorious, magnificent women is on top of him right now, wanting him in ways no one has wanted him in quite some time, so he found the will to forgive her. His torso was pale and hairless. She tore the shirt away, setting him free. He sat up and took her in his arms now searching for the clasp of her bra 'awful clumsy things, bras' he thought.

"It's at the front, Sweetie" he withdrew and undid the clasp between her breasts. As it fell off her shoulders to the floor he watched her free breasts bounce a little. He stopped for a moment and gazed lovingly at his wife sitting on his lap. He had never seen so much of her at once. She was vulnerable and exposed yet she seemed far more powerful than she was with cloths on. "Alright, Doctor?"

He desperately tried to keep his composure. A very weak force was stopping him from giggling and plunging his face between her breasts. "Perfectly fine" he squeaked as his trousers began to feel very tight. She could feel it too against her inner thigh. "Hello, Sweetie!" Custard.

He was unsure of what to do, he knew his pants had to come off at some point but he was far too distracted by the very-almost-naked River Song in front of him. She rolled her eyes playfully and placed one of his hands on her breast coaxing him. He gave it a bit of a squeeze and she let out a soft moan. He began to flick her nipple, she moaned louder. He decided to try flicking her nipple while half kissing, half nibbling her neck. The moan became far more pleasure filled. He was experimenting, seeing what noises she made when he did certain things. Her moans began to fill his head and his idea of research went out the window. All he wanted was to make her louder.

His mouth moved down her body and he began to suckle and lick one nipple while he pinched the other. One of her hands found the back of his head and quite forcefully tugged at his hair. It should have hurt him but it spurred him on. Her other hand fell to his trouser and skilfully undid his button and zipper without a thought. She pushed him back down onto the bed and got off of him. He whimpered like a refused puppy. "Shh, Doctor, I'm only giving you a chance to take of your boots socks and pants… I like to watch you"

He sat up quite smugly and began to untie his shoes. He had a huge smirk on his face. He never took his eyes off of her. He nodded as he got one shoe off "Oh yeah" he growled as he raised his eyebrows. She began to laugh "After all the time I've known you, you still know how to make me laugh at you and want you all at the same time"

He quickly removed the other boot, socks and his trousers until he was sitting there in his boxers. They were hardly flattering but she didn't care. She climbed on top of him again slowly kissing from his navel, to his chest, collar bone, neck and mouth. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them above his head. She was amazed how submissive he was for her as she held his hands to the iron head board. Next thing he knew she let go of his wrists but his hands didn't fall. He looked up. "My bowtie!"

She had tied him to the bed frame "Sorry, Sweetie. I couldn't find the handcuffs, I had to improvise" She got off of him again and he whimpered even more pathetically than the last time. "Shh, Doctor. You like this"

"Spoilers, Doctor Song"

"Oh I do love younger you; you're surprised by so many of the things I do. Now shh!" Their eyes were glued to each other as she stood at the foot of the bed and slowly slid her hands over her breasts, over her hips to where her thumbs slid under the straps of her very small blue knickers. The fabric rolled off her skin like butter on a hot day. And she stood in front of him totally naked. His caveman instinct returned as he jerked at the bowtie restraining him. He began to growl like a beast wanting to be freed. "Shh. Soon, Doctor" She picked her knickers off the floor and threw it at him. It hit him right in the face and fell onto his chest before it slid onto the bed. "River!" He growled, please let me touch you" "Shh. All in due time" She grabbed the waist band of his boxers and quickly jerked them off. He sprung out of them. "Hello, big boy"

She walked back around slowly stroking one hand up his leg. He quivered under her every touch. "How do you have this power over me, River?" "Shh" she kissed his lips as she climbed back onto the bed. Her hand began to stroke his shaft slowly as she bit his neck and shoulder. He gritted his teeth and growled as his head flew back. She was such an amazing woman. After a while he was beginning to reach his climax she stopped and un-tied him. "You've had your turn, now it's mine" she smiled seductively. He sat there like a deer in head lamps. She rolled her eyes playfully again "Really, Doctor, must I show you everything?" He didn't reply.

She placed his hand between her legs. He let a finger slip between her lower lips. She was warm and moist. She moaned as if to say 'more'. He gently began stroking the bud. She moaned louder. He began to pick up speed, placing more pressure on the bud as his finger glided over it. Her head flew back and she grasped the silky black bed cover underneath her. He slid two fingers inside of her. She gasped with pleasure. He was knuckle deep and began to slide back and forth inside of her. She moaned erratically. He bent his head down and began to suckle on her nipple again. She let out a little scream.

"You did tell me you were a screamer, Doctor Song"

Much to his amazement, words seemed to escape her at this moment. She began thrusting her hips into the air. She was reaching her climax. He withdrew his fingers and ceased suckling. She melted into the bed covers. She composed herself before she pushed him back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and slowly slid his shaft inside of her. Her hips were keeping a slow and steady pace. She began to let out soft yelps with each thrust. His hands glided over her thighs and rested on her beautiful bottom. He wanted to hear her scream, more importantly, he wanted to her scream is name, his _true_ name.

With a burst of adrenalin he over powered her and flipped everything around so that she was lying underneath him. She smiled seductively as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to crash into her, harder, faster, deeper. His head rested against her shoulder. He growled Gallifreyan into her ear but she couldn't quite hear him. She began to scream "Doctor!" over and over, her fingers scratching at his back leaving long red marks. Oh how he enjoyed it.

He was getting close to the peak, very close. She whispered to him, she whispered his true name. It sent him over the edge with a very loud groan. She reached hers almost simultaneously. It washed over the pair of them as he fell onto the bed next to her, spent, panting, sweating. She was the same. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. Her curls tickled his face. He could fall asleep like this which made a difference. He didn't realise how close he was to sleeping until River's voice woke him.

"You whispered to me in Gallifreyan, didn't you?" he hummed in response with his eyes still closed. "What did you say?"

"I thought you knew Galifreyan" he seemed surprised.

"I can _read_ Gallifreyan, I never said I could speak it"

"It was a line from an old Gallifreyan lullaby _'Of all the stars in all the galaxies, not one compares to you'_"

She smiled up at him. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her. "I love you" It slipped out without her knowing. She was on the verge of panic.

"I love you too, River" He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's get some much needed rest"

And they were both perfectly content.


End file.
